Blood Stained Angel
by Madam Neko Meriil
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is just a normal servant serving under the craziest queen their kingdom has ever seen, but when a gorgeous winged man falls from the sky, will things change for better or for worse? Warnings: USUK, Possible M in the future? Cover Image by AlfredFJones-US
1. Chapter 1 - The Man From the Sky

**Chapter One:**

I t all began that fateful day... the day Alfred Jones fell from the sky. The queen was already on the edge. The whole kingdom knew it… they knew it was only a matter of time until she lost if for good… it just took a little trigger. Just the slightest trigger and she would go completely and utterly insane. The entire kingdom waited in terrified silence, hoping that whatever than trigger was would never come… but alas, it did, as everyone knew it would. It was barely past noon and the rain was pouring down hard as it always did in spring, trees casting their light shadows across the palace walls, giving in an even gloomier, eerie look that it already had. The birds were singing their hopeful tune, and the ring of a large ax being sharpened echoed throughout the castle ground, as if somehow knowing the endless amounts of blood soon to be shed.

Arthur Kirkland was little more than just another royal servant. Nobody special really, but he tended to parts of the garden, and fed the palace cats and overall didn't complain much. He had food everyday and by watching the rest of the kingdom slowly turn to skin and bones, he knew that was more than enough. However, these logical thoughts didn't stop him from dreaming. Dreaming of a world in which everyone has food, a world in which the magical creatures surrounding the forests of the city were not feared, but loved, and most importantly… a world in which people were free. Arthur refused to spend such times on these dreams though, for he knew better than to ever actually have hope of such a thing coming to be, and he knew that dreaming only made reality harder and, with each day Arthur began to dream less and less.

Then it happened… the man fell from the sky. Arthur couldn't believe his eyes. He felt as though such a circumstance must be an illusion, or a daydream, or anything other than what he was seeing at the moment. There was a man, not possibly a day older than himself, lying at his feet. He was clad in nothing but a small white toga, not unlike the cherubs in the garden, and had hair that seemed to be made of gold. Most fascinating however… was that, protruding from his back, he had a large pair of magnificent feathered wings that would have been pure white if it wasn't for the fact that they seemed to have gotten badly burned, feathers falling from them in a blackened mess. Arthur knelt down beside him and gentle touched his hair, somehow entranced with the man, and then before he knew it there was shouting, and orders given and he was thrown away from the man, who was quickly whisked off to the castle before he even had the chance to grasp what was happening.

Whatever was about to happen, wasn't going to be good. Not for Arthur, not for the winged man, not for the kingdom, possibly not for the world.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hell

**Chapter Two:**

The Queen was not one to here other peoples opinions on things. In fact, there were rumours that told of her ordering a man's execution simply for offering her a bit of advice, and no one had dared disagree with her since that day. She was the very example of a tyrant, even her own husband falling victim to her every desire. However, the queen was growing old and was very aware that she would not be able to hold onto such power for much longer, and it was her desire to change this. She wanted to become young again! She wanted to live forever! And no matter what anyone told her, she would find a way to achieve this... The Queen paced up and down the corridors from weeks on end, her thoughts straining as much as they could to achieve a plan. She even had a whole committee full of her smartest servants searching for a way to make her wish come true. It was all for naught though... for no one ever seemed to find a way to keep her young and alive and powerful, not even her... Until the man fell from the sky.  
"Tell me, my dear," She said to her most loyal servants that day, "What runs inside of us that keeps us alive day after day?"  
"W-would that be... blood, my Queen?" he replied with a fearful voice, pleading to God that his answer was correct.  
"Yes," she smiled evilly, "It would be... and tell me, what happens when humans lose all their blood?"  
"T-they die... my Queen," the man's eyes swirled with terror, fearing the destination her train of thought might arrive at.

"Yes... and what type of person would it take to lose all their blood and never die?"  
"A-an immortal?"  
The Queen sighed, as though he just wasn't getting it fast enough, "Yes, and who do we now have in our possession that is such!?"  
Finally, the man understood, "The angel, my Queen!" he said with far too much glee in his voice, causing him to get a snarl from the Queen.  
"And don't you think he could spare some for the good of the kingdom?" The Queen spat with sadistic cheer.

"Yes, my Queen!"  
"Then bring him to be!" The Queen ordered hastily, "It's time for bath!"

When Alfred Jones had been cast down from the heavens, he had expected to fall to earth... not all the way down to hell.

Upon awakening he found himself stripped, tied up and standing alone in a dark, warm, humid room, the sounds of water dripping from someplace high onto the floor in front of him. The floor under his feet was unpleasant and sticky, as were the Drip... drip... drip... Alfred waited in silence for a moment, his breathing calm and collected as he took everything in... then the whole situation hit him like a ton of bricks. WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE? He started to pull against the ropes holding him firm against some type of column, the movement causing friction between the ropes and his body, leaving a burning sensation on every spot they touched. His wrists, his neck, his stomach, his thighs and his ankles. When it became too much to bare he stopped, a single tear falling down his cheek. He thought of screaming, but it wasn't like it would do him any good. Whoever tied him up here was not going to let him go just because a bit of screaming and begging. He needed to think. Why was he here? Where was this place? Why was he tied up? How could he get out? There were too many questions to think about all at once, he felt like his head might explode.

Drip.

The damn dripping certainly wasn't him helping him stay calm.

Drip.

It was like a fucking clock ticking away his life, not to mention building up his anxiety.

Drip.

Something warm ran down his leg.

FUCK. Alfred suddenly realized that his entire body was covered in cuts made by knifes so sharp, he couldn't even feel them at first... but now he was suddenly aware of them. Drip... drip... drip... It wasn't water falling from the cieling, oh no. It was his own blood dripping the floor, and that's when he lost it. Alfred screamed. It was a shrill scream, anything but human. A cry of despair that seemed to shatter the air surrounding him, and would have caused such despair in the hearts of anyone listening, that they would have fallen to the ground in tears instantly... that is... if they had hearts. The door burst open, revealing the room. It was a bath, with a large sunken marble sub at his feet, and huge murals depicting scenes of war and victories on every wall around him. Even the cieling had a large painting, full of angels and sunlight and song... completely ironic considering the circumstances, which were made quite obvious due to the fact that the once-beautiful room was compleately tainted by splatters of a brownish-red, dried liquid... his own blood. He could not believe that such a place could exist on earth... it seemed like the workings of hell. In seconds, a collection of huge, muscular guard burst in, grabbing Alfred all over, in places he would prefer their unwashed hands not to touch. Squeezing him, scratching him and tearing his wounds open again, they held is strugging body in place as someone forced something in front of his face, his eyes filled with tears of pain. Before he knew, the world was swimming with little back dots that filled his eyes as he faded out of conciousness, not waking for ten whole days.

When he finally woke up he found himself untied, and laying on the floor, his had cradled in a lap, a small, shakey hand gently stroking his hair. He could here a voice from the darkness singing softly a beautiful song unlike anything Alfred had ever heard in a heaven. The voice was strung with both pain and hope, powerful and heart wrentching and so, so beautiful.

"There's a empty song you sing,  
you feel like no one is there.  
But I know hope and love will bring,  
The person who truly does care."

Alfred made no sound, no movement, not wanting the voice to stop. It was so moving, and... pure... that it brought tears to his eyes. He had no idea that such a beautiful voice could exist within this terrible place. A place that Alfred only knew he was still in due to the stickiness of the floor, the humidity, and the smell of rotting flesh and dried blood... his own. He could feel the scabs from the cuts all over his body pulling at his skin, and he was sure that if he moved even an inch, he would be filled with excrutiating pain.

"Have you heard the angels sing their song of love and fear?

That voice... it seemed so familiar somehow. Alfred tore at his memories. Why would he know a human's voice? Did it have anything to do with why he was here. He clenched his eyes closed hard and tight. He could tell the voice belonged to someone very important to him... but he didn't know how or why. What else could he remember? He thought so hard that it actually cause him physical pain, but he got nothing.

"And everyday my skies are gray and foggy,

knowing tears are flowing in your eyes."

Alfred's heart throbbed... he knew it was just a song, but someone he felt like it was being sung to him. For him. He wanted it to be sung for him. Wait... why did he want a man he had never met before, whose name he hadn't even heard, whose face he hadn't even seen, to be singing something of a love song to him? It didn't make sense... unless, of course, Alfred did know him, and he just couldn't remember... but how could he have known him? Yes, Alfred did watch over the humans on earth, but there were so many, how could he remember just one? Most importantly, why?

"Shock replaced with something... an emotion that I don't know.

Love is not that far away...

when your eyes see the one in front of you"

Finally, Alfred sat up, and just as he feared, his body was filled with intense pain that led to a loud gasp, and the man stopped singing.

"A-are you okay?" the mysterious voice asked.

Alfred's eyes rushed with tears, but he bit his lip and nodded... before realizing that the room was dark, and there was no way the man could see him. So he opened his voice, and tried to speak. It was more of a hiss, than an actually tone, but still understandable to a degree, "W-what is your name?"

The man sighed and rummaged around in a bag of some sorts, "T-that was random... I am just a lowly servant to the Queen... my name is of no importance," the was a couple for noises and a spark, and soon a candle was lit, the candle was slowly raised to his face, and Alfred lifted his arm slowly (as not to hurt it anymore than he had too) and wiped the tears away from his eyes so he could see more cleary, the candlelight finally showed upon the mans face, "My name is Arthur Kirkland."

And suddenly Alfred remembered everything.

**A/N In case anyone cares, the song Arthur was singing can be sung to the tune of "Penny's Song" from ~**


	3. Chapter 3 - Questions

**A/n Sorry the update took so long! Thank you for the few that reviewed, it's what keeps me writing! Here is the next chapter~ I hope you like it! I am still getting back into the groove of writing fiction, so hopefully it'll get better and better. I am not thoroughly checking errors, so if you find any, feel free to point them out!**

**Chapter Three:**

"ARTIE. IT'S YOU!"

Arthur didn't know what was happening, but suddenly he felt lips on his own. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there, eyes wide and heart racing. He could have been thinking a million things at once, or nothing at all, but which, he did not know. Finally the angel pulled away, leaving Arthur to stare at the man in shock, before bringing his first two fingers slowly up to his lips, "Umm... sorry... Do I know you?"

Tears of joy ran down the angel's face, and Arthur did not understand. Why would he have such a reaction? Why... would he do such a thing? "Oh, Artie!" the man declared, taking the Briton in his arms, "Oh, Arthur. It's you. It's really you. God does have mercy. Oh, thank you God! Thank you so very much!"

Arthur finally got his wits together enough to push them man away and stand up, "W-who the bloody hell are you, Angel? Why the hell are you on Earth? And how do you know who I am?" The man threw question after question at him, backing away with each word, almost fearfully, but at the same time very curious.

Alfred tried to stand up, but his legs would hold his weight and he collapsed to the floor on a heap, he stared at the ground sadly for a moment, before looking back at Alfred with still-tearful eyes... "My name is Alfred F. Jones. I a- err... was a messenger of God, and you Arthur Kirkland, are the reason I fell to earth."

Arthur watched as the poor angel struggled to stand on his own... and listened, but did not understand what he was saying. How could he possibly be the reason the Angel fell to earth? Was he trying to blame him for the mess he was in? It wasn't his fault! Arthur's heart began to race and he continued to back away, "I-I... I have to go," he said, racing toward the door.

"WAIT!" Alfred shouted back, tears returning, but this time of... fear? Desperation? Yes... that was definitely it, but why? "ARTHUR PLEASE. I NEED TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Arthur's heart raced faster. What was happening? It was all happening to fast, he couldn't take it all in. He couldn't take any of it in! Hell, he didn't even know what there was to take it! If he stayed, he could probably learn more, but he was certain that the guards heard the shouting and would be rushing in any moment, and he didn't want Alfred to ki- err... do that thing he did again and cause him to get hanged for sinful behaviour or anything of the sort, so he continued to rush out... but at the last moment his heart gave in and he turned around, mouthing slowly the words, "I'll be back."

USUK

Arthur paced up and down the small room he had to himself in the servants quarters. It was cold, damp, and he had little more than a hard bed with one blanket, and a small writing desk with a terribly old quill and ink, but he liked it well enough. It was his home. He had a roof over his head and food in his mouth, which was far more than he could ever ask for in times like these. Everyday, he would go about duties (mopping, dusting, tending to the garden, and so forth) whilst trying to be as invisible as possible. He would never speak unless spoken too, never argue, never complain, and never, ever question the Queen. Thanks to this, he life had remained fairly safe and quiet considering the sadistic monstrosity he worked for. At least, that is the way it was until about a week ago, when he found that... angel.

He didn't understand what the Queen's intentions were, but one this was obvious, she was completely mad! He knew he was hurting Alfred, using his blood to bathe in. Which was completely sickening and sinful no doubt. What did she plan on achieving from such actions? Or did they simply... make her happy? In some ways he thought it might be the latter, especially when she decided she could not continue to draw his blood whilst he was unconscious, so she ordered her guards to find some way to wake him. They tried loud noises, throwing him into cold water, throwing him into hot water, whipping him, forcing food in his mouth, forcing water in his mouth, prying his eyelids open, but alas, he still did not wake. They were almost beginning to wonder if he had died, but it was far too obvious he was still breathing with the dramatic rise and fall of his bare stomach.

Arthur's heart ached with the torment they put him through, and so when the Queen announced that she wanted all subjects with an idea of any sort to come try to wake the angel, Arthur did something very out of character. He stepped up, bowed before her, and asked if he may try to wake him... and it worked, apparently, but in all the many possible outcomes he had considered... getting k-kissed was not one of them. Much less being blamed for the blondes descent to earth. How did Alfred know who he was? Had he watched Arthur from the heavens for some bizarre reason? He had behaved as though he had been looking for Arthur for years. He had proclaimed, "God does have mercy!" but why would he say such a thing? It didn't even make sense... as if finding Arthur would ever be a thing to thank God for. Arthur's held felt the it was going to explode. He plopped onto his bed and screamed into the pillow. It felt good letting all the overwhelming emotions and confusion out. It wasn't that he was sad, or angry, or anything of the sort. He just... Didn't. Understand. What. Was. Going. On. and it drove him mad. He always understood at least some of everything that happened in his life. Arthur finished his screaming and made up his mind. He was going to see Alfred and the very next moment he could, and get his questioned answered.

USUK

That moment was three days later, around midnight. Arthur snuck out of his room, bringing with him food and drink, which he bet Alfred would be very pleased to see. His heart was racing, what if he was caught? What would Alfred tell him? Dashing silently through the long dark passage ways that made up the castle, he slipped through a window, and crawled along the outside wall, till he reached the exterior of the Queen's bath. He took a deep breath before tying the small sack of took to his ankle and digging his fingers into the cracks in the large stones that make up the castle was. With one more deep breath, he began to climb up to the small window forty feet above his head. Each climb made his muscles burn and grow shaky, threatening to let him fall. By the time he was halfway up, the middle finger on his right hand was bleeding and he could barely catch his breath. By the time he reached thirty feet, he was crying, involuntary tears blurring his vision, he felt sure he was going to fall, and he cursed himself for being so stupid, but by some miraculous chance, he always found his grip, and made it to the window, slipping inside and dropping into the room.

Alfred was awake, seemingly trying to wrap up his fresh wounds with a towel that was left behind. There was blood all over his hands and the floor and the tattered undergarments they had finally given him to wear. He had obviously been crying, and his lips were raw from being bitten and dry. Worst of all, were his wings. The had become a dull brownish red, and were littered bald spots, the once beautiful feathers torn and sticking out every which ways, if not completely plucked out and stuck to the blood the floor, like a turkey after the slaughter. One look at him could break even the toughest man's heart. Even the regular bright look in his eyes he had seen at their last meeting was gone. "Alfred?" He called out softly, biting back tears.

Alfred spun around, grimacing a little at the pain as one of his cuts began to bleed again, "Artie!" he cried, "I knew it! I knew you would come back!" his eyes looked so hopeful, like with every moment Arthur stood there he was closer to freedom... and Arthur didn't want to give him false hope.

"Alfred... what have they done to you?"

Alfred looked down, pain in his eyes, he fell to his knees, his legs unable to continue supporting his own weight, "She... she's awful, Artie... she just kept cutting... untill the whole bathtub was full. She new I couldn't die... so she just kept cutting..." Alfred's voice was dry and slightly raspy and completely cloaked in horror, but he managed to hold back the tears, "And she was smiling... It was probably the scariest thing I have seen in my whole life... she kept smiling and it grew wider and wider and more evil with even cut she made, every time I screamed..." Alfred began to tremble in the memory, and Arthur couldn't resist. He dropped to the ground next to him and pulling him into a huge hug, stroking his hair as the angel began to sob again.

"Shhh. Alfred. I am so sorry this happened to you. I really am. I wish I could help... but there is nothing I can do. I brought you food and water, however. Can you eat it?"

Alfred's eyes grew wide in delight, "ARTIE, YOU ARE THE GREATEST," he shouted before Arthur quickly shushed him, and he continued in a softer tone, "I was so hungry... I haven't eaten since I got here... of course, I don't need to eat to survive, but it is incredibly painful if I don't... and I really love food."

Arthur smiled slightly, it was amazing that in all of this torment, Alfred could still get excited over something as simple as food. He still looked terribly pained, but there was a bit of the brightness back in his eyes, as if they were happy for anything to look forward too, no matter how small. Arthur pulled back and handed him the basket. Bread, cheese, jerky, and a small apple was all he managed to steal from the kitchens, but he hoped it would be enough. Alfred gobbled down most of his food in seconds, but when he got to the apple, he stopped. Admiring it for a moment. It was bright red with a dull shine across its skin and almost no imperfections. He hesitated, then lifted the apple up to his nose, and took a deep sniff, "Something wrong?" Arthur asked, and Alfred shook his head.

"No! Not at all. It's just... I love apples so much..." He smiled and took a bite, chewing it slowly to savor the flavor, "Thank you so much, Artie. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

Arthur smiled slightly, "I felt like you probably needed it... I had some extra food from dinner... that is all." Alfred smiled slightly in response to this, as if he knew Arthur was lying and found it incredibly... cute, "But I have some questions for you."

"Shoot," the Angel responded, and although Arthur wasn't quite sure what that meant, he listed out the questions.

"Who are you really? Why did you come to earth? How do you know who I am? And most puzzling why do you care?"

Alfred sighed in an almost lovestruck way, and took Arthur's hand, making the Briton blush, "Like I said, my name is Alfred F. Jones, and I used to work for God."

"Used to?" Arthur asked, "Why don't you anymore?"

"Because I broke a very sacred rule..." Alfred answered, with no remorse, "I fell in love with a human I saw from above. I would dream every night of a time I got to meet them, and when God found out, he was outraged, and banished me from the heavens... but I think, God must be a romantic too and took pity on my poor lovestruck heart, because he sent me here."

Arthur did not understand, "Why would you want to come here? This is such an awful place to exist, even if you aren't getting your blood bathed in by the Queen! That sounds more like torture than pity!"

Alfred sighed, he was going to have to spell it out for the man, wasn't he? I wasn't like he would figure out on his own. Alfred didn't think he even wanted too, "Arthur, love. Isn't it obvious? I was banished from heaven because... because... I fell in love with you."

**A/n Well, there we go! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Look forward to an update soon! I wanted to write more, but I am terribly tired, and really wanted to upload today, so it got cut off early! Sorry about that~ Thanks for reading! **


	4. HIATUS

**I am so sorry, everyone, but I am afraid this story will be going on hiatus for awhile, I know it has only been going on for a short time, and there is still so little... I am just really not feeling it, plus I have a convention coming up, and am starting school after that, so I really only have time for one fanfic to be consistently updated (sorta) at a time, and it has to be something I can still enjoy writing for. I am sure my muse for this story will pick up again, but for now you can go ahead and read "Of Southern Towns and Lost Love" my new USUK fanfic that I have hopes for actually completing.**

Also, there may or may not be a very long, complicated hetawarts fanfiction coming your way in a couple months, thanks to this out of control RP, so we will see.

Until next time! 


End file.
